Heart Day Slugfest
An annual event, the Heart Day Slugfest is an entirely player/character-run tournament which is held on Heart Day and a few days thereafter. Although the multiverse has seen several tournaments, none have created quite the same drama and action... not to mention a distinct lack of multiverse-wide invasions afterward. The first installment was run by members of the The Finders: "Remilia", Dante, and Deadpool, and 2012's installement is also being run by Larxene and Mordecai. This is a unique story arc, as it allowed several newer characters to get some good development where they wouldn't have been able to before, and even older characters got some development. The Event The event was first run in 2011 and run again in 2012. The first tournament - which was set in a rather remote location in the Sea of Moondust - started off with a free for all with all 8 fighters, then moved onto more traditional 1 vs. 1 format after 4 of the eight were eliminated. This leads into a three-sided brawl. The winner and the runner ups got monetary prizes, while the rest of the participants got basic items. 2012's rendition of the tournament featured two new brackets and a plethora of more fighters and drama. Due to the viral popularity of the first Slugfest, the second was an advertised and featured event, hosted still by the Underworld but paid for by the Piantas of Isle Delfino. Slugfest I (2011) *Larxene wins the tournament, killing Roll in her first one vs. one fight, and then Lightning in the finals. She is then invited into and formally joins the Underworld thereafter. *As mentioned in the introduction, several characters found themselves with lasting impressions from the tournament. Jin and Wylfred harbor more resentment towards Larxene, Rock Light and X eventually get into a fight over how the former is dealing with Roll's death. *Shizuru ends up kissing Jin against his will. This leads to a line of special action figures being produced for 2012's slugfest, as well as increased tensions between the two. *As a result of the acclaim and drama generated by this event, the Underworld secured a second installment of it for 2012. Slugfest II (2012) *Due to the popularity and large amount of hype over the first Slugfest, the second tournament was divided into three brackets: the Sirena Beach Classic, Ricco Harbour Opens, and Coconut Mall Invitational. The Classic, as the name entails, was aimed toward newer characters; the Opens was aimed at slightly stronger, but still newer multiversal denizens; and the Invitationals was a special bracket aimed at only participants from the previous year's Slugfest. *Frank West prevailed as the Classic Champion after Rose Shepard - his opponent - declined to show up to the championship match. He had beaten Chibiterasu in the semi-finals while Rose was declared the winner of her match against Iorveth. *Galvatron was the victor of the Opens bracket after beating Nero in their finals match. Unfortunately, Galvatron did not win a prize as he killed Nero at the end of their bout. Fall-from-Grace and Rayquaza are other notable participants in this bracket, but they failed to make it to the finals. *In a series of rather strange and dramatic events reminsicent of the side-fighting of the previous year's slugfest, the Invitational did not go as planned. In the opening bout - a free-for-all - Larxene was challenged and an all-out brawl took place with more and more participants. Even the hosts had to step in at one point, and near the end of the battle so did Ventus, Aqua and Wylfred's companion, Ailyth. In the end, Sigma, still under the guise of "The Professor" was the last valid participant standing, and was declared the winner. See also *The Underworld *Heart Day *Lunar Shield External links Category:Storyline Category:Player-Run Storyline